Make Me Feel Alive
by Firediva0
Summary: Medieval AU! They were the two best knights the kingdom of Hogwarts had to offer, and they were expected to fight for Princess Ginny's hand in marriage. However, what if the only hand they wanted in marriage belonged to the other? What happens when the two are put into the arena to fight? Will they do what they're expected to do, or go against the odds and fight against it?


Title: Make Me Feel Alive

Rating: M

Pairing: Sir Tom Riddle/ Sir Harry Potter

Summary: Medieval AU! They were the two best knights the kingdom of Hogwarts had to offer, and they were expected to fight for Princess Ginny's hand in marriage. However, what if the only hand they wanted in marriage belonged to the other? What happens when the two are put into the arena to fight? Will they do what they're expected to do, or go against the odds and fight for the one they truly love?

AN: Thank you so much to the guess who told me I made a mistake and kept writing "homophobia" instead of "homosexuality". I know the difference, my mind was just somewhere else. Thanks again, and know that I corrected it. :)

* * *

"Fight my precious knights and in the end, we shall see who is worthy of my hand." The Princess announced. Roars of approval sounded from the stands, and upon looking at the people there, one could see the bloodthirsty expressions that overtook their face. One couldn't blame them however, because it was the princess's hand that was up for grabs.

Princess Ginny of the Weasley clan was the most beautiful maiden in the land.

Her flaming red hair danced slightly in the wind, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Her gorgeous pink dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and all of the men drooled slightly in awe of her beauty.

Well…Not _all_ of the men.

Sir Tom Riddle and Sir Harry Potter gazed in her direction in complete boredom. They knew they were the best knights in the land, but they had no interest in marrying the Princess.

She was pretty, yes, but she had nothing else to offer.

She wasn't intelligent, but a rather dimwitted girl who only cared for one thing in particular; strength.

She wanted someone who could protect her and follow her around like a lap dog, and that simply _wasn't_ them. Both Harry and Tom wanted people who could not only use protection, but could also protect themselves in a fight. They wanted someone who would challenge them, and never let them simply have their way.

Intelligence and power was something they both valued, and to see the Princess trying to force them to fight for her hand only for their strength, angered them beyond belief.

The Princess was kind to her people, yes, but they could see the sometimes down right _nasty_ glares she would send others when they wore something she deemed cute, or did something smart that she knew she could never in her life do.

Princess Ginny was full of jealousy, and they'd be _damned_ if they were stuck with her for the rest of their lives.

They could only take so much bitch a day after all. However, they weren't stupid. They wouldn't say that out loud because they needed something. Something only the kingdom could offer.

You see, Tom and Harry weren't good people, and they didn't pretend to be either.

They knew they had their faults, but they simply didn't care. They were both horribly possessive and competitive, but that's what made them friends.

They both provided a challenge for the other, and they _loved_ the arguments and debates they'd get in.

Every time they dueled it was a game full of taunts, and they relished in the struggle for dominance they constantly had.

Neither could claim they were stronger than the other because they were each other's equals, and they were completely fine with that. Together life wasn't as boring as it was when they were without the other. They were constantly challenged, and constantly had a source of entertainment.

It didn't hurt that they both weren't fragile, and could handle the others relentless teasing. It was fun, and they loved it.

Eventually they both began to see their duels as something else, and each time they managed to pin the other down, they basked in the intimate mood that would settle over them.

They fought from dawn and dusk, and they had never felt so _alive._ It was amazing, and they came to absolutely adore their time together. Everything in the world was perfect, and for the first time in years they were at peace. No skeletons in their closet would come to haunt them, and they could just be happy.

However, when the Princess announced that there was to be a duel for her hand in marriage, everything went straight to hell.

* * *

Now, they stood inside of the Quidditch Pitch armed with swords and armor, and were expected to fight to the death.

Damn you Ginny. Seriously. Damn you to hell.

All of the Royal Family sat in a box called the 'commentator's box solely to boast their status, and the stands were full of eager servants, subjects, and plebeians. They all wore blood thirsty expressions. Completely excited to see the legendary battle between the two best knights in all of the kingdom.

It was supposed to be a tremendous and amazing occasion, but the two knights themselves were cursing the Princess to hell instead of rejoicing.

After all, how the hell were they supposed to feel when they were told to kill their best friend and secret crush for some snobby princess? I'm sure you can see why they loathed the Royal Family, or more specifically, _Ginny_ for trying to make them fight the other.

The King, Arthur Weasley, stood up clumsily. No matter how much all of the Weasley clan liked to pretend they were Royals none of them could act the part. It was a very sorry sight indeed.

King Arthur pulled out a megaphone and said loudly and clearly, "Today we are gathered to witness a duel between two great and powerful men. One of them shall die while the other gets my lovely daughters hand, but we shall still commend the loser of this fight for his bravery. Prepare yourselves to fight Sir Potter and Sir Riddle, for this fight may be your last." With that said, the King sat down once more and tried his absolute best to look regal. Unfortunately for him, he looked constipated…

* * *

 _~Harry POV~_

He was so, so, so bored. All he had wanted to do today was duel Tom and go to sleep, but instead the Royal Court decided they wanted him to fight for the annoying twits hand.

It irritated Harry beyond belief, but he kept his cool. After all, it would do no good to show his obvious irritation with the world. Tom would just tease him mercilessly for his inability to hide his feelings, and that was something he had no desire to happen.

So, he kept his mouth shut and eyed his best friend. Tom had his usual scowl on his face, and Harry couldn't help but think it looked adorable on him. It looked as if Tom was a kitten who had just been given a bath.

It was simply to cute, but he wouldn't dare to say that out loud. For if he did, it was entirely possible that Tom would pull away from him. Homosexuality wasn't something that was accepted, and he knew that if he showed even the slightest inkling to his true thoughts, he would be killed faster than he could say, "I'm not gay!"

While that normally wouldn't scare him because he knew he was one of the best this kingdom had to offer, Harry absolutely refused to have Tom pull away from him because of something as stupid as his little crush on him.

…Okay, so it may not be a little crush and instead a deep seeded love that brought tears to his eyes, but Harry still refused!

Tom made him forget his horrid past, and instead made him smile. Something that hadn't been done in nearly a decade, and that says something because he's only 15!

The point was, Harry loved Tom, but he would never let himself lose Tom because of something as trivial as his feelings.

However, it was very hard not to act on his pesky little feelings when Tom's crimson eyes were lit with the sun's rays. His hair looked so soft in the sunlight, and Harry found himself fighting to keep his hands at his side.

Oh how he wanted to propel himself at Tom, and kiss those beautiful rosy lips…

No. He shouldn't think like that. Tom and he could be nothing more than competitive friends. They couldn't go there, and he shouldn't want to either. Homosexuality was wrong, and Tom would only look at him in disgust.

 _Oh no, please, please, please don't move like that!_ Harry chanted in his mind. It seemed that even the gods had no sympathy for him because Tom slowly swirled his sword in his hands so he could get used to the similar feel of it.

The muscles in Tom's arms rippled, and Harry couldn't help but just stare at those strong, strong biceps.

Oh how much he wanted to reach over and feel them ripple beneath his fingers…

"In positions!" Harry was broken out of his little fantasy as the king's voice once again sounded in the Arena.

Turning his head, he smirked at Tom as he toyed with the familiar weight of his sword in his hand. It was long, and the blade gleamed in the sun light every time he moved it. The hilt was decorated with little emeralds, and was a stark contrast to Tom's which was decorated with Ruby's instead.

Crimson and green.

Green and crimson.

The two colors went together so well that it almost _hurt_ to think about it.

Tom smirked back, and for a second all was silent as they slowly circled around each other.

The crowds waited in anticipation, and Tom moved so fast that if Harry hadn't been paying close attention, he would have been easily defeated. Their swords connected loudly and as if that were the battle call, the two immediately began their duel.

Clang after clang sounded as they connected time and time again. Occasionally, they would get through each other's shields, but not enough to kill the other.

They were equal, and Harry knew that the crowd was most _disturbed_ by the large and downright evil grins that stretched across their faces.

This fight wasn't about the princess to him. It was just Tom and Harry, and he enjoyed each clash of their sword as they connected over and over.

Ripples would flow into their bodies each time, and he had never felt so alive as he did now.

He needed Tom.

Without Tom life would cease to mean anything, and it was for this reason that he gave this fight his all.

He didn't do it for the princess, nor did he do it for the spectators. He simply did it because he enjoyed the power plays the two played. He enjoyed the almost hungry look in Tom's crimson orbs as they stared into his emerald ones.

He enjoyed the symphony of battle as it rang in his ears. It was beautiful, it was welcome, and it was what he needed.

He would never give this up even if he had to kill for it.

* * *

 _~Tom POV~_

Tom loved the fierce look in the emerald eyes of his companion as they fought. He didn't fight for the girl, nor did he fight for anything else.

Instead he fought for his own enjoyment.

He loved his little duels with Harry, and he'd be damned if he let some inferior little chit tell him who the hell he was going to marry based off this fight.

Harry was his, and he would not allow the boy to die so he could marry her.

With every clash and bang of their swords, Tom simply basked in the feeling of overwhelming happiness he felt.

Every single duel with Harry was filled with fun and more often than not, Tom found himself giving the fight his all so he could show off to Harry. It was fun, and he loved watching the myriad of expressions that Harry wore as they fought.

Excitement, happiness, and extreme contentment were the most prominent, but there were times when Harry would let his guard down, and those were the moments that Tom came to value the most.

Love and pure desire would be reflected in those emerald orbs, and Tom was proud that Harry trusted him enough to so such a vulnerable expression to him of all people.

He wouldn't kill Harry. That was out of the question.

Instead, he'd relish this duel and treat it as if it were any other duel and by the end of it, he'd tell that insufferable little girl that Harry was his and his alone, and that if he had to, he would take Harry and they would leave.

Hours passed and soon the Royal Court got fed up. They wanted this duel finished, and Tom smirked inwardly in malicious glee. It served them right for trying to make them fight to the death.

Ron, the youngest prince, bellowed, "Stop! Why have one of you not died yet?! Kill the other NOW!" Immediately everything was silent, and Tom and Harry gracefully stopped fighting.

Emerald and crimson looked up towards the commentator's box, and Tom's eyes glimmered with malevolence as he said in a loud and clear voice, "No." With that said, he turned to look at Harry, and smirked outwardly. His white and pearly teeth shining in the sun.

The boy's wide green eyes met Tom's, and time seemed to stop as Tom continued.

"I shall not fight Harry Potter for the Princess. His hand is way more important to me than some power hungry little child. You may accept this and find someone else to marry, or you can veto it and watch as I take Harry and leave." Everyone was silent at the end of Tom's mini speech, and everyone looked up to see how the Princess would react. Her face was an ugly red, and her once pretty mouth was now twisted into a scowl.

"NO! ONE OF YOU HAVE TO BE MINE!…Unless, you'd like to enter a triad?" Ginny's rage slowly diminished as she went on, and her eyes gleamed as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Tom glared at the apparently daft woman, and took Harry's arm without prompting. Dragging the teen, Tom was just about to leave the arena, when he turned back and smirked at the princess.

"Oh and by the way…" He added as he looked into her gaping eyes. Turning towards Harry he crashed his mouth against the teens, and moaned at the electricity that seemed to run through his veins. Deciding that he really shouldn't deepen the kiss because the royal family were bound to get out of their stupor soon, Tom pulled away and looked into emerald orbs.

"You're mine." It wasn't a question. Harry's eyes were glazed as he nodded, and Tom smirked as he finally bolted out of the arena with Harry in tow.

Harry was his, and he'd be damned if he let that little girl take him.

* * *

Written for:

Archery in Camp Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Forum

Write about a midieval duel!

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading & Dueling Club in the Hogwarts School of Wizardry Challenges & Assignments Forum.

 **1\. (Bronze)** **Archibald Alderton:** _(1568–1623) was a wizard who was known for blowing up the hamlet of Little Dropping while attempting to mix a birthday cake using magic._

Challenge: Write about something going wrong.

Drabble Club in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Forum

(word) Fiery


End file.
